Adventures In Heroism and Love
by marie1986
Summary: Clark Kent has been dead for six months, and when he came back from the dead, he won't be the same.Fem Clark.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disturbance in the grave

Martha Kent was cooking a simple meal of grilled chicken with some rice, soup and green salad, she is a lonely woman, and she does not need much food. But today, she has a guest who will arrive in a couple of hours and she is determined to feed him because he always forgets to have his meals despite the greatest efforts, his caretaker, exerts to take care of him.

While she was stirring the soup her mind drifted to the happy times when her husband and her miraculous son were waiting impatiently for her to finish cooking their meal around the dining table. She remembered them talking about mundane things or teasing each other or laughing at silly things or even arguing to kill some time while she was putting her last touches on her masterpiece. She was a happy wife and mother but all this was in the past now she is a widow who also lost her only son in his attempt to save the whole world.

She is proud of her son, of his sacrifices, of his love but a part of her heart wished that he was selfish enough to save himself first not to put his life for others who wished him never exists in the first place.

Meanwhile, in the graveyard not far away from the Kent farm, a deceased young man stirred in his grave. When he opened his eyes all he could see was darkness, he felt the coldness of his surroundings, he smelled the soil that engulfed him. He failed to remember where he was, the last thing he remembered was him carrying the kryptonite spear and trying to stab the monster with it after that he remembers nothing.

He tried to think where he is and it finally came to him, he is dead or people thought he was dead and buried him here in this grave. When he realized where he was, gruesome feeling squeezed his heart and sent chills all over his body and made him suffocated, he did not know for how long he was dead it maybe for a day, or for months or even years. What if he wakes up in a time where all his beloved ones were dead. What if he failed to kill that monster and it destroyed most of the world.

What made him more confused that he felt strange as if something wrong happened to him but he could not pinpoint what exactly it is? He tried to move but the space was limited, so he tried to push the dirt off of him and dig himself up. He thought with his strength and super speed this would be an easy task but he was wrong, it took all his strength and effort to make a small hole in the surface of his grave. Thanks to his determination to leave this horrible hell hole, he managed to dig a bigger hole enough for him to rise from that grave. When he stood up fully, he realized that he was back in Smallville's cemetery and he was not buried in Metropolis so the first thought that invaded his mind was to find his mother, to throw himself between her arms and hug her tightly.

When he started to take his first steps, the world spin around him and he fell on the grassy ground beside his grave. He felt searing pain on his chest over his heart that expanded to his whole body, he was paralyzed from the intensity of the pain, and he clutched his chest tightly to ease the pain little as he was waiting for the ache to dull so he could start his small trek towards his family's farm. Small droplets of sweat formed on his brow and his breathing became labored, the young black haired man thought that he escaped his grave under the ground to die beside it instead. He was so puzzled, he was supposed to have much strength and endurance than any creature on this planet, yet he couldn't take few steps without falling. What is happening with him, he took an overall look at his body and he found himself dressed in an expensive navy blue suit with white button down shirt and red tie. He was not questioning how his poor mother afforded such expensive suit but what caught his attention that the suit seems too large for his body because it hangs loosely around his body. Either who bought this suit was not sure of his size or his body shrank during his death.

Few minutes had passed and the young man could catch his breath more easily and the pain dulled a lot than before so he took it as cue to continue what he was planning to do. He gathered all his left strength and pushed himself up off of the ground and started his slow trek towards his childhood home hoping that his mother is still there and willing to accept his return.

Martha has finished cooking the meal that she is going to share with her guest and she started squeezing some oranges to prepare an orange juice when she heard the sound of sport car stopping in front of her simple house. She smiled to herself, and dried her hands on a small kitchen towel and went to the front door to welcome her guest. She opened the front door and here standing her handsome guest wearing dark suit with light blue shirt without a tie. She opened her arms and engulfed her guest with a bear hug, and he hugged her back.

"Hey, Bruce."

"Hello, Martha."

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Welcome Back**

Martha led the tall- handsome man into her house and he took a seat around the kitchen old wooden table after handing his host a very expensive wine bottle to drink during their dinner. They started a small chat between them about various topics but they mutually evaded the topic about the man's night activities as Batman. Both of them were not comfortable when they mention his alter ego especially, after him confessing to Martha that he was not her son's friend but the opposite he was his foe and he was planning to kill him because he thought her alien son was a threat to the humanity. He also told her how wrong he was, and how sorry he was that he did not give Clark the opportunity to explain himself and show him how human he really was. He apologized for being cruel and violent against him besides he also regretted the lost opportunity for having an ally and friend. Martha forgave him immediately, and welcomed him in her house because she really sensed his regret and he showed his sincerity by changing his dark methods while dealing with criminals and he started to co-operate with the Amazonian woman to create a team of the good meta-humans to protect the Earth and trying to follow the steps of the deceased hero in protecting the whole planet and making the Earth's safety their first priority.

The kind old woman served her guest the warm meal and encouraged him to finish his share of it, of course, he cannot say no to Martha so he obliged and he picked the spoon and tasted the soup, it was warm and flavored and so delicious so without thinking he took his second and third spoon to savor and enjoy it. Martha was observing him and she smiled softly when she knew that her guest enjoying her food. After half an hour, the graying billionaire thanked the old woman for the wonderful meal who told him it was nothing; he would not do for her if she visited his manor. While he was washing his hands in the small bathroom, he heard a soft thud on the front yard of the Kent farm as if something fell hard on the grass around the small house.

The cautious nature in him kicked in and he went to investigate what was the source of that sound. He stealthily opened the wooden window of the bathroom which viewed the front yard and he took a peek. Outside the house was dark as the night has come and engulfed everything outside in darkness but he still could see a figure of a person lying motionless on the ground. Quickly, he left the bathroom and opened the front door to see if someone was in trouble and needed help. When he was three or four meters away from the laying person, he stopped in his track to inspect the person before him. That person seemed familiar to him somehow, he has a short shining black hair and pale face wearing a stained navy- blue expensive suit, he felt his heart hammering inside his chest the more he examined the still figure on the ground. He knew that suit; it was the same one he offered to Martha to dress her deceased son with to prepare him for the burial. But t his is impossible. The person who wore that suit was deeply buried on the ground six months ago.

The rich man, the detective cautious hero for the first time left his cautious and calculated side behind and used his emotional and impulsive side to deal with this situation so he rushed without thinking and knelt beside the still body of the young hero, and he turned him carefully to lay on his back then he examined the young man's face, it was really him the same young pale face, the same soft black strands of hair. Although he seemed too worn out, his face was thin, pallid and sickly and from the quick examine he seemed smaller and more fragile than before. He also lost a lot of his weight and lost the perfect mass of muscles, even his hands seemed smaller and delicate than before. The young alien was too motionless that Bruce thought he was still dead and somebody dug his grave and took his corpse and threw it here to traumatize his poor mother but that thought quickly vanished when he put his ear over the alien's chest and heard the quiet and steady heartbeat. The graying- haired billionaire had never felt relief in his whole life more than the relief he felt now knowing that he was given another chance to make amends between himself and the young hero.

Martha called Bruce from the kitchen who thought that he was still washing his hands in the bathroom; she wanted to give him a piece of yesterday's apple pie and a glass of orange juice but he did not answer so she decided to check on him if he needed something and she went to the bathroom and found it empty. She called him again louder but he did not answer so she concluded that he was out in the porch so she went out to give him the glass of juice and the plate of pie. When she stepped out of the door, the rich man was heading back to the house but he was not alone, he was carrying someone. She could not make the face of the person he was holding but she could see the soft black strands that she knew so well and she could see the same navy- blue suit that she kept staring at it for so long six months ago. She knew who this person that Bruce was holding carefully as if he was a delicate gem and yes, he is really a rare gem. But why Bruce would dig her son's grave and when he had the time to do that.

She quickly disposed what she was holding in a near small wooden table in the porch and rushed to help the older man, she was desperately hoping that another miracle will happen and give her son back to her. She rushed towards the approaching man and she called her son's name frantically while shaking him gently as if to wake him up but the other man asked her to open the door widely for him so he can carry the young man inside away from the prying eyes of anybody. She gained her composure and she did as she was told and when the two men became inside the house, she shut the door and she closed all the open windows to give herself and the other two men so privacy. Then she rushed to help her guest to put her precious son on the sofa when they finished securing the body of her son on the old sofa.

She asked her guest why he brought the body of her son here and if there was a threat to his body there in the grave yard but the graying haired man was not paying attention to her, his eyes were fixed on her son's face and there was awe on them she had never seen before. She looked at her son to see what was capturing the attention of her guest and she had received the most gracious gift from God since the day they found her miraculous son in the corn field. A pair of sky blue eyes was staring at her and after few moments, her ears were filled with the sound that she missed for a long time when her son talked to her, "Hello, mum." She could not stop herself from throwing herself on her son and crying her eyes out and hugged him more tightly until the other occupant of the room asked her to ease her hug saying,

"Martha you are suffocating him," after saying those words the captivating pair of shining blue eyes focused on the rich billionaire and Bruce smiled sincerely for the first in ages and said warmly,

"Welcome back,"

To be continued,

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Oh My God**

"Welcome, back." Was what Clark heard coming from the man who was standing behind his mother with soft smile on his face. The dark hair young man had not responded to his welcome immediately because he was busy squeezing his brain to remember who this man, he seemed familiar the graying hair, the pointed nose, the sharp eyes, the high class posture, the expensive suit. The name was on the tip of his tongue but he was disoriented and not clear-headed so he struggled to acknowledge the man,

"You…you are B….Bruce," the young blue- eyed man said with difficulty, his mouth was dry and his throat was scratchy. His voice was strange even to his own ears as if his vocal cords were jarred; the older man sensed his struggle so he kindly answered the question that was evident on the sky blue eyes.

"Yes, I am Bruce Wayne, I get acquainted with Martha, the day she lost you. We will fill you with the details you want to know after you having some rest and restore some of your strength, right Martha?" he asked for the old woman's consent and she could only nod because she could not trust her voice right now to sound normal, she knew if she spoke, her voice would be shaky and quivering. She was still in daze, she still thinks that she might have a wonderful dream where her only son, came back to her from the dead, where her son resting on her old couch and she was afraid to blink her eyes lest her little boy will disappear. But her daze vanished when the soft voice of her son called her.

"Mom, are you alright?" asked the young man with small, hesitant tone as he was expecting to scare his mother to death if he spoke louder, after all, he was dead and just rose up from his grave. But the old woman smiled softly to her son who was searching her face worriedly for any sign of trouble whose eyes revealing his weariness and the inner struggle to adjust to all what happened. She hugged him once more to reassure him and herself that everything is all right before answering his question.

"I am fine dear, do not worry about me, I am a strong, stubborn woman." The resurrected man smiled softly after hearing the assuring words of his mother then he remembered his girl friend and colleague Lois Lane.

"Mom, where is Lois?" when her son asked that question, Martha's eyes traveled upwards to meet Bruce's eyes as if she was asking for help how to answer that question but he shrugged because he could not form any answer but the truth. When his mother had not responded to his question, he repeated it again with worry and fear eating his soul. Then his mother collected her courage and answered him,

"She is in a long trip out of America, dear." The relief that invaded him cannot be descried when he knew that she had not made reckless thing and endangered her life while he was away.

Before the young man asking more questions, the rich man who was standing quietly listening to a mother and son reuniting spoke addressing the lying man.

"I guess you need a long hot shower and a change of clothes. I will help you while Martha goes to prepare a hot meal for you to restore your energy then you could catch up as you wish." Martha who was not comfortable to talk to her son about certain issues right now was excited about that suggestion,

"This is a great idea Bruce, I will hurry to Clark's room to retrieve some of his clean clothes for him to change and you can help him go to the bathroom to have a shower then I will start preparing Clark's favorite meal. Okay, honey?" the young man was more than ready to remove his graves' dirt from his clothes and his body so he tried to stand up but the dizziness attacked him once more and he was about to fall again but a pair of strong arms caught him and steadied him.

"Take it easy, do not rush yourself, you can take your time to adjust to using your muscles, the hot shower will improve your condition," the older man assured the younger one with confidence coming from long experience with worn out muscles, angry wounds and even broken bones but until now the young one had not suspected that there is any relation between Bruce and the batman.

The rich billionaire encircled one of his hands around the young man's waist to make sure, he won't collapse again. While he was leading the young Kent towards the bathroom, he cannot help but to how slim the waist of the young man was. After Superman's death in the battle field, he was the first one to carry him and he was sure that the alien was well sculptured so holding the young man and feeling how fragile he becomes, leaving a bitter taste on his mouth and a bang of guilt on his heart. If he was better, if he was not foolish and selfish may be Clark would not have died and he would not go through the terrible experience of being dead and of course he would not be that fragile and weak that he needs his support of all people to go to the bathroom.

The man who he was supporting cleared his voice to gain his attention so he turned his eyes down to look at the shorter man. When Clark made sure that the rich man focusing his attention with him, he asked the question that bothered him since he discovered the presence of the old rich man, he was embarrassed but he shot the question anyway.

"Are you dating my Mom, Mister Wayne?" the older man blinked once and twice before his mind register what the young man was inquiring.

"I am sorry, if I offended you but I was in the shadow for a long time and it would be nice to know what is happening around me so I won't make fool of myself." added the young man quickly to explain himself.

"Oh…. no me and Martha are just close friends. Do not worry no one could took the place of your deceased father on your mother's heart," the man smiled fondly to the younger man and the younger man's face turned red so he looked away to cover his embarrassment.

"Here is the bathroom, you can start showering, I will be close so if you need anything just yell," said the graying- headed man casually and he left the young man to help himself into the bathroom. Clark started to brace himself by leaning against the bathroom door before he could shut the door, Martha rushed with a set of clean clothes and handed them to her son, he thanked her dutifully and closed the door to start his cleaning process, he shed the stained jacket first and threw it on the laundry basket beside him and followed it the shirt and the pants then he took off his underwear when he was totally nude that he noticed something off about his body so he turned to face the big mirror hanging in the bathroom and he shrieked with surprise, shock and dismay,

 _"OH MY GOD."_

To be continued,

End of the Chapter


End file.
